goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kallos-TT9
Images Killed both the images, one was PMG (useless) and the second needed a caption to say which one was the actual SCAR-L. Shouldn't we just modify the infobox to take two images (one per version) and shunt the real gun image out? It's not like it really tells you anything about what it looks like in the game. Evil Tim (talk) 15:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I would modify them only if I knew how that was done. I need to look at how the Narutopedia uses such a setup on Infoboxes. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 15:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Couldn't you just duplicate the "image=" field and call it "image2=" ? Evil Tim (talk) 15:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I think there needs to be both photos, the photo of the real gun, and a photo of the game gun. The main reason I got on Goldeneye Wiki is because I wanted to know what the "real life" versions of the guns are. ::Machcharge (talk) 14:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Look at the infobox ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 14:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I still think it needs a five field infobox with the game images before the real ones. At present the one on PT-9 Interdictus is flat-out wrong because it's a picture of a gun which is only in the Wii version over the completely different gun in Reloaded. Evil Tim (talk) 15:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) In my honest opinion, the picture of the actual weapon doesn't need to be there at all. The firearm that the gun represents in real life should only be a note in the Notes or Trivia section (if the article has one). Details about said weapon, unless applicable to the actual weapon in question (such as the weapon firing incorrectly), are unneeded; we have separate websites for those purposes. SmokeSound off! 23:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I wasn't sure if removing them entirely would be an option or there was some decree in place that that's what they had to be. I mean, I do see the point of identifying them (I'm the same Evil Tim who's making IMFDB's article for the Wii game and Reloaded, after all) but I think it's more important covering the two different versions of each gun in the two games. If the real one isn't important you'd want three boxes ideally, with the third one optional for the Wii's "snow" version of the gun (White-furnished WA2000 and SEGS, grey Kallos-TT9, etc). :I also think the intro layout could be improved for guns; at the moment it rather strangely mixes statements about the game and real life. With this article as an example, I think this would work better: :"The Kallos-TT9 is a mid-level assault rifle featured in the 2010 GoldenEye 007 and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. The in-game weapon is modelled after an FN SCAR-L, a 5.56mm assault rifle created in 2004 by the Belgian company FN Herstal." :Saves the weird thing of stating it like the gun has a multiplayer unlock level in real life, and the description ought to say what game it's in. Evil Tim (talk) 01:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, no decree (lol). Sounds good, though. Better than what's there currently. SmokeSound off! 12:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::We could always have an article policy about how pages should be written if people want it :P --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 12:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Why do guys have to make such good points? :::I think that the snow versions of the weapons may be unnesssicary as they preform the same way. I may be understanding you wrong though. And I LOVE the example that Evil Tim put foward, it has to be mentioned, to help find on a different site. :::Machcharge (talk) 14:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC)